Desperate times call for Windy Measures
The Charmed Demigods: Mixed Heritages Chapter 10: Desperate times call for Windy Measures Poppy Halliwell Poppy loved Eve, but sometimes it was like her cousin didnt even know her at all. She looked at the spear and groaned but then looked at both her cousins and Dennis as well. Dennis motioned for Poppy and Eve to head for Anchiale and for him and Paul to go for Corus. We all nodded in agreement. "What are you waiting for little demigods?" she smirked down at us " Oh coupling up arent we? well it'll take more then 2 of you to take me down or Corus" she laughed. Eve signaled Paul once we were all infront of our opponents, everything up from here had been planned, now anything after this would be winged. How we were gonna come out on top, I had no idea. But now, all we had to do was to wait for Dennis's signal. We had barely talked, but it felt natural...like we all knew what to do. Like we had done this before. "Now!" he shouted and him and Paul took off, Paul aiming for between the eyes with his Ax and Dennis the right big toe of the giant to distract him. While they handled Corus, Eve and I had Anchiale, Eve ran behind her when she wasnt looking and said upon herself "Fly Free '' ''With the Winds '' ''With Me My friends and Kin" She and everyone else including me started to float, Eve started to aim for the neck and I waited for her and saw that flying, came natural to our older cousin, I smiled. But looked over when I saw the blood curdling screams of Anchiale, she was swatting away Eve, then i thought, well mine turn then. I floated up infront of her face where she could visibly see me. "Hey Fire girl! ou call this fighting! My grandmother can fight better then you!" she looked at me glaring. I smiled at her, :"I'd say sorry and that what I said wasnt true, but that would be a lie" I shifted to the right, a hot searing pain catching the palms of one of my feet, "take that underworld child!" I headed fro teh doors and threw the spear behind me. I hoped Eve could handle this, and I hope Dennia and Paul can handle Corus. "Dennis watch out!" I turned behind me, just in time to see Anchiale push Dennis out of the way, while a fireball headed for him, "Paul!" Eve stopped what she was doing as well, she and I watched in horror, it delt like forever for at the same time it was only a few seconds. And just right before the ball of heat got a chance to char or incinerate him, a giant gust of wind came shooting across the skies and pushed the fire to Corus. "Corus No!: Anchiale screamed! She looked at the wind, "You metalling old fool! How dare you! You shouldve let your son die!" She ran to it, and started to make little suns of fire, heading straight for it, Corus and her previous battle enemies forgotten, all that was in her now was vengeance. Category:Chapter Page Category:Mcleo1 Category:Original Idea Category:Original Characters